Romeo and Juliet: Ziva and Booth style
by belle33333
Summary: A feud between FBI and NCIS has been going on forever. Two forbiden lovers exist admist this feud. Will their love be anough to bring the two agencies together, or will it kill them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or FBI or Bones, but I don't put it on every chapter so this goes for the whole story… Hope you enjoy it **

Our tale begins at a crime scene in Washington D.C. where two older men are loudly arguing. Both men have gray hair, and killer glares. They are fighting over jurisdiction. These arguments are a common occurrence between the two investigating teams, and they only get resolved once the directors of both agencies call and yell at the team leaders. One team is NCIS team Gibbs, and the other team is FBI team Fornell. The feud between these two teams has been going on longer than any of them can remember. Neither of the team leaders can even remember how the feud started, but still the fight goes on….

-NCIS-

The elevator doors ding open and two women step out. One is tan with dark brown hair; dressed in cargo pants and a t-shirt. The other woman is pale with black hair put up into pigtails; wearing a black skirt and shirt with platform shoes. The tan woman says "No thank you Abby."as she gets off the elevator and quickly walks into a bullpen.

The pale woman hastily follows, and with a pleading voice says "Oh, common Ziva when was the last time you had some fun?"

The other woman, Ziva, replies: "I have fun all the time."

Abby sighs, rolls her eyes and says: "Fine when was the last time you were on a date?"

Ziva frowns and thinks "Um…"

Abby interrupts her saying "See you can't even remember the last time. Just come Ziva you might even meet someone you like." Seeing the debate going on in Ziva's eyes she adds "It can't hurt."

Ziva seeing that she isn't going to win the argument sighs and says: "Fine Abby i'll go to this party."

Abby's face lights up with a smile and she envelopes Ziva in a hug as she says "Oh and by the way it's a costume party."

Ziva starts back tracking not liking the sound of a costume party she says "Uggg Abby"

Abby interrupts her and says as she leaves the bullpen and heads toward the elevator "No backing out now, Ziva, I'll pick you up at seven" Ziva just sighed defeated.

-FBI-

Seeley Booth leaves Fornell's office and walks out of the FBI building and into the Royal Diner. He takes a seat at a booth, and orders a burger, fries, and a soda. He is waiting for his food when all of a sudden the door opens and in walks Jack Hodgins who sits down across from Booth, and says "You'll never guess what I discovered."

Seeley Booth responds with a unexcited "What"

Jack Hodgins lively says "I found the location of the coolest party in D.C., and we are going tonight."

Booth looks at Hodgins and says "You go ahead I don't feel up to partying."

Hodgins: "This is the coolest party ever, and we are going."

Booth: "I just don't feel like it."

Hodgins: "Why not?" Booth looks at him and Hodgins guesses why "You aren't still upset that Brennan turned you down are you."

Booth: "Yea I really liked her she's so beautiful, and funny."

Hodgins: "Dude you got to move on, and this party is just the thing to get her off your mind."

Booth debating it: "I don't know."

Hodgins: "You are coming; I'll meet you in front of the lab at seven okay." He got up and left the diner as he said "Oh by the way wear a costume because it's a costume party."

**Please review! The next chapter will be the party scene! Review so I know if I should continue writing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh I want to think you guys who reviewed I really appreciate it….please do so again and I will try to update soon…I don't own NCIS unfortunately, and I forgot to say at the beginning of chapter 1 I also don't own the story of Romeo and Juliet which this story is based off of…I hope you like this chapter **

-FBI-

I arrive in front of the Jeffersonian at seven thirty and I see that everyone is already there. Hodgins is dressed up as a zombie, Clark is dressed up as a cowboy, and Sweets who looks like he's completely drunk already is dressed up as a fairy princess. I sigh and wonder if it's too late to just drive away, but then Hodgins waves to me and I know I've been caught. We all pile into Hodgins car as Sweets says something about liking my costume. I look down at myself I'm wearing a superman costume, why I am going to this party I don't know, but I'm already in the car so no backing out now I guess. We arrive at the party and I realize that it is full of NCIS agents I look over at Hodgins and say "You didn't tell me that it was an NCIS party."

Hodgins just smiled and said "It's not technically there party; all of them just came here to celebrate tonight." Then he walked away following some girls dressed as hula dancers. I just frowned at him and turned to look at the rest of our little group, but they had all drifted away into the crowed. I didn't want to be the awkward person just standing in front of the door so I just kind of drifted through the crowd, and ended up near the dance floor. I turned around to look at the dancers when all of a sudden I saw the most beautiful girl ever, and she wiped from my mind any thoughts of Bones. She was dressed as bat woman, and had tanned skin, flowing brown hair, and a smile that lit up her face. She was dancing with a young man, but when the song ended I watched as she slowly made her way from the dance floor. I came up behind her and quickly turned her around and gave her a really sweet kiss. She was startled at first but eventually kissed me back. When we had to breath I took a step back and looked at her and she was smiling with a faint blush on her cheeks. I said "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

She looked back at me with a smile and said "You're not so bad yourself superman."

I laughed at this and was just about to say something back when a girl dressed like a vampire came over and quickly turned the girl of my dreams away from me she said "Ziva, Ziva you have to come see this. McGee dressed up like a baby. It is so great; you will laugh your head off"

Ziva turned to me with an apologetic look on her face and said "Sorry, see you later I guess"

I just memorized her face with my eyes and said "See you later"

Then she disappeared with her friend into the crowed. I had to figure out who she was I knew that her first name was Ziva, but I wanted to know more. Just then I ran into a very very drunk Sweets and so I asked him who the girl was. He said "Oh she is the fierce NCIS agent Ziva David."

"An NCIS Agent" I murmured

Sweets replied and said "Yep and I heard that she's on the best and most valued team too."

I just gazed off as I saw Sweets slump over and pass out. The girl of my dreams was an NCIS agent this was terrible, but I couldn't resist seeing her again. No I had to see her again I am certain. I would see her in the morning. I don't know how, but I was going to go to NCIS without being seen by anyone but the girl I am in love with.

**I hoped you enjoyed, and if you review which I hope you will then I will try to update quickly… until next time Oh and I think that this is before Somalia because Ziva is more carefree then and doesn't really know much heartbreak so she'll do spontaneous stuff like I don't know get married? Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own NCIS, Bones, or the story ROMEO AND JULIET….Please Review! Please enjoy!**

-NCIS-

Ziva was smiling as she walked toward the NCIS building in her cargo pants and black t-shirt. She couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious man who had kissed her last night. She liked him a lot. When she thought this though she let out a sigh she would probably never see him again in her life. She shook that thought away and kept walking toward the building. She suddenly halted when she heard someone say "Psst" she looked around confused; then a hand came out from the bushes next to her, and waved her to come there. She flipped out her knife not taking any chances and walked behind the bushes and ducked down. She quickly put her knife away when she saw that it was the man whom she had been thinking about since she met him. She smiled at him, and said "Why are we hiding?"

He said "Because if someone saw me here they would kill me."

Ziva looked at him confused "Why who are you?"

He sighed and said "I'm FBI special agent Seeley Booth."

Her eyes widened and she said "FBI?"

He said with sad eyes "Yea, but I wish I wasn't."

She said "Why?"

Him "Because then I could be with you NCIS special agent Ziva David."

She smiled at this and said "Well FBI agent Seeley Booth I wish I could be with you too."

They looked into each other's eyes, and then started kissing. They held onto each other hoping they never had to let go, but sadly the need for air became too strong. Booth said "I would quit the FBI to be with you."

She smiled and said "Don't do that it's your job, and you like it."

He smiled back at her and said "I love you Ziva."

She looked into his eyes smiling and said "I love you to Seeley Booth."

He said "I want to marry you."

Ziva looked at him, and saw only love in his face she said "I would like that."

Booth kissed her and was about to say something when Ziva's phone rang. She sighed and answered it. "Ziva" Abby's voice said "you need to get to work NOW; I'm up in the bullpen and Gibbs looks like he's going to explode if one of his team doesn't walk in right now."

Ziva sighed and said "I'm outside Abby I'll be there in a minute."

Abby: "Hurry Ziva."

Ziva shut her phone sighing, and looked back at Booth the man she loved, and said "I have to go; my boss is impatient."

Booth looked at her and said "Okay I'll come back at six and wait for you."

Ziva smiled at him and said "I can't wait to see you then."

They both shared a passionate kiss, and then reluctantly Ziva got out of the bushes and entered the NCIS building.

**Hoped you liked it, and I will try to update soon. Please REVIEW **


End file.
